


Questioning everything

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, crackish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked for Niou/Akaya for her birthday. This was my first attempt at it. Don't own, don't claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning everything

Akaya hated the hospital, and he hated that Yukimura-buchou had to spend two nights a week there. The surgery had been a success, they should let Yukimura-buchou stay at home and come to practice with the team, not keep him locked away from the tennis courts. It wasn’t fair. And Akaya really didn’t want to go to the hospital to talk with Yukimura-buchou. He didn’t want to have this conversation where anyone would be able to overhear him. It was going to be embarrassing enough to just talk to Yukimura-buchou, Akaya didn’t want anyone else to know what his problem was.

He moped along the hallway towards the room they always put Yukimura-buchou in and was relieved to see that his beloved buchou was in and alone. Akaya stood in the doorway for a long moment trying to gather his nerve, and it was long enough for Yukimura to notice him.

“Good evening, Akaya,” he said with a smile. “Come in and sit down, please. I wasn’t expecting to see you until I returned to practice. Is something wrong?”

“Uhm, I need advice, buchou,” Akaya replied rubbing his nose. “I tried to ask Yanagi-sempai, but he just stared at me and it’s really scary when he does that with his eyes closed. And I couldn’t ask Jackal-sempai about this.”

“You can ask me anything, Akaya,” Yukimura said. “But whether I give you an answer or not is another matter. What happened?”

“What is love?” Akaya asked softly.

Out of all the questions Yukimura had been expecting, that certainly wasn’t one of them. He had been thinking that it would be something about practice or the way that Niou was picking on him again. “Love?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Akaya replied.

“You’ll have to be a little more specific, Akaya,” Yukimura said. “There are so many different forms that love can take that it would take me weeks to talk about them all.”

“How do you know when you love someone?”

“It’s different for everyone, Akaya. Do you think you’re in love with someone?”

Akaya nodded and looked at the floor. He knew he could trust his beloved buchou with his deepest secret. “Niou-sempai,” he whispered.

There wasn’t a name Akaya could have mentioned that would have surprised Yukimura more. Well, maybe that Seigaku bouya or Atobe, the royal pain in the ass himself. But Yukimura would admit that Niou was fairly high up on the list. “Niou?” he asked, only just managing to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Yeah,” Akaya said. His looked up, his eyes full of tears. “What do I do, buchou?”

“Oh, Akaya,” Yukimura sighed. “You’re worried about his reputation, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Akaya wailed. “He’s the ultimate trickster of the courts! How can I believe anything he tells me? Even Yagyuu-sempai generally assumes Niou-sempai is lying.”

Yukimura gathered Akaya into a hug. “That’s because he usually is,” he said softly. “But Akaya, there are times when Niou tells the truth because he knows no one will believe him. And I do know that Niou doesn’t like girls in a romantic sense, so it is possible you have a chance. But you’ll have to talk with him. This is something we can’t do for you.”

“But what should I do?” Akaya asked. “What do I say to him?”

“Just be yourself, Akaya,” Yukimura replied. “And tell him the truth. Then watch his eyes. You’ll be able to tell if he’s lying or not by his eyes.”  
*********************

Niou sauntered along the street, hands in his pockets, thinking. He let his feet carry him along as he turned matters over in his head, but no matter how he looked at it, he needed some numbers. There was only one person he trusted with numbers, so Niou turned towards the Master’s apartment. 

Yanagi’s mother let him in with a smile and said that Yanagi and Yagyuu were in Yanagi’s room studying. Niou thanked her with a bow and made his way down the short hall and into Yanagi’s room without knocking.

“Niou-kun!”

Niou took one look at the scene in front of him and started laughing. “This is how you study, eh, Yeahgyuu?’ he managed.

Both Yagyuu and Yanagi were naked. Yagyuu was sitting on the bed with Yanagi kneeling in front of him and, from the look of things, Yagyuu had been about to climax. Yanagi sighed and looked back at Niou. “What do you need, Niou?”

“I need some data,” Niou replied.

“Wait in the kitchen, please.”

Niou bit his lip hard to keep from laughing again and slipped out of the room. He had wondered who his doubles partner was dating and was relieved to find out it was someone who understood tennis and wouldn’t take Yagyuu away from his game.

He settled in the kitchen, helping himself to a bottle of water that he knew Yanagi’s family kept just for the regulars and sat where he could look out the window. Anyone who didn’t know Niou would have said he was too shallow and hyperactive to appreciate nature, but he loved to watch the clouds.

“Your timing is, as always, horrible,” Yanagi said when he finally joined Niou at the table.

“Sorry,” Niou said. “I won’t keep you long, Yanagi, but you’re the only one with the numbers I need.”

Yanagi sighed. “What are you planning this time?” he asked.

“It’s not a plan,” Niou replied. “Yanagi, is there any chance that Akaya would go on a date with me?”

Yanagi’s eyes slit open in surprise. “I wasn’t aware you had broken up with Oshitari.”

“One Yagyuu is enough in my life,” Niou said. “Besides, he wasn’t ever serious about the relationship and was only using me to make Gakuto jealous. I didn’t care because he told me that at the beginning and it gave me free run of the Hyotei locker room.”

“That would explain the phone call Genichiro received from Atobe,” Yanagi said. He chuckled, “I would have liked to have seen that, Niou.”

“I have video,” Niou smirked. “I’ll bring you a copy tomorrow. But I’ll tell you now that it was a bitch to change out all twenty bottles of Atobe’s hair-care products, and all his skin care crap. That boy has more make-up than most girls do.”

Yanagi laughed. “I’ll look forward to it,” he said. “In answer to your question, Niou; there is a 97.43% chance Akaya harbors romantic feelings towards you in return, a 1.58% chance he would go out with you because he is scared of you, and a 0.99% chance he would turn you down. Additionally, there is a 100% chance Seiichi, Genichiro and I will kill you if you’re only messing with Akaya.”

“Chill, Yanagi, I’m not,” Niou said. “I really do like the bratling. I’m not going to do anything to intentionally hurt him.”

“I believe you, though others may not,” Yanagi said. “We both know you cannot lie to me.”

“You’re too good a resource to alienate,” Niou said. “Take care of Yagyuu. He needs a good boyfriend to help him loosen up.”

Yanagi smiled. “I will. If you need any more help, Niou, you know where to find me. But please knock first.”

Niou just started laughing again.  
*********************

Akaya had left the hospital and his buchou behind and was walking towards the Rikkai tennis courts when he saw a familiar figure just ahead of him. “Niou-sempai!” he yelled, darting forward.

“Oh, hey Akaya, what’s up?”

“Would you help me, Niou-sempai?” Akaya asked in reply. “I need to work with a left-handed player for the technique I’m trying to develop.”

Niou smiled. “Sure brat,” he said. “You want to do some work now before dinner?”

“Can we?”

“Sure, I got my homework done already. C’mon.”

Akaya bounced along happily, talking about exactly what he was trying to accomplish with his idea - a way to seal most left-handed players. Niou listened closely and nodded, adding in a few suggestions of his own. To him it sounded like Akaya had already spoken at length with Yanagi about the developing technique and all Akaya had left to do was bring it to life. That didn’t mean that Niou was going to go easy on him.  
************************

“Oi, Akaya, you want to go to dinner?” Niou called when they were in the showers. “My treat.”

“What’s the catch?” Akaya asked. He squeaked when Niou appeared in the stall with him.

Niou smirked at the soaked younger boy. “That’s not nice, bratling,” he said leaning against the wall. He couldn’t help but notice how cute Akaya was soaking wet.

“Well, you’ve never asked me out for anything before,” Akaya replied. He looked up at his sempai’s face. “You just pick on me.”

“It’s because you’re so cute,” Niou smiled. He rumpled Akaya’s wet hair. “Finish up, Akaya, and I’ll take you to McDonalds for a treat.”

Akaya was about to say something when Niou vanished. He took a deep breath and wondered why he had butterflies in his stomach. It wasn’t like Niou-sempai hadn’t seen him naked before, but there was something different. Maybe it was because Akaya had realized that he liked his sempai.

It had taken all of Niou’s willpower to not just jump Akaya in the showers. He knew he was the more experienced of the two of them, having had a couple of boyfriends already, but really didn’t want to do something that would scare the younger boy away. Niou wanted to make sure that a relationship was something that Akaya really wanted and not something that he was just doing because he thought it would make Niou happy. The problem wasn’t so much that he doubted Yanagi’s numbers, but rather that Niou doubted that Akaya would believe him when he finally asked him. Hell, he was having enough trouble convincing Akaya to just go out to dinner with him, and that was a simple question. 

“Uhm, Niou-sempai,” Akaya said as he came into the locker room, towel around his waist.

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but what’s going on?” he asked. “What kind of prank are you setting up?”

The question made Niou madder than he’d thought that it would. He slammed his locker shut and grabbed his bag. “Just forget it, Akaya,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Akaya stood frozen as Niou left the locker room. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he knew that it wasn’t good.  
***********************

Niou took his stuff home and dropped it off, let his family know that he was still alive and went out again. There was a place that he liked to go and think that no one, not even Yagyuu knew about. His family wouldn’t worry if he didn’t come home, and as long as he made it to practice the next morning he’d be fine. There were a couple of blankets there along with snacks so Niou wasn’t worried about being out in the night air. He just didn’t want to be inside. 

“Ah, Niou.”

“Oshitari,” Niou said. He paused and leaned against the wall they were passing. “How’s Gakuto?”

“He decided that he prefers girls,” Oshitari replied. He leaned next to Niou and put an arm around the smaller boy. “So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try again?”

“I dunno,” Niou smiled. “A lot has happened since you said you’d gotten what you wanted.”

“And I do apologize for that, Niou,” Oshitari said. “Although from what Atobe has said, you managed to have some fun outside of the bedroom from our short relationship.”

Niou couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s all speculation on his part,” he said. “What the hell, there’s something I need to forget.”

Oshitari studied the trickster closely. “Would you like to tell me about it?” he asked.

“There’s someone I like and he thinks I’m just setting him up for a prank,” Niou said bitterly. “I asked him out for dinner tonight and he thought that I was just using him to set up some kind of joke.”

“Then that shows how well he knows you, Niou, however, it is rude to ask questions such as that when asked out for dinner.” Oshitari ran his hand down Niou’s arm and wrapped it around the smaller boy’s waist. “That’s horrible manners, especially from one younger than you.”

Niou tilted his head up towards Oshitari and looked into the eyes hidden behind the unneeded glasses. “How did you know?”

“It isn’t hard to see your interest in Kirihara Akaya,” Oshitari said. He pulled Niou in against him. “But if the boy is so foolish as to cast you aside, then I can only consider myself lucky that you’re willing to come and spend time with me.”

“I suppose you are,” Niou grinned. He took off the glasses and tilted his head up for a kiss. Oshitari sealed their lips together and shifted around until he was able to push the smaller boy up against the wall. He slipped his tongue out and caressed Niou’s lips, pushing slightly until he was able to slide inside. Niou tasted only of himself, a slight bitterness that was hidden easily by anything the boy ate or drank. 

Niou panted into the kiss, welcoming the distraction that Oshitari provided for him. He pushed forward anxiously with his hips. Oshitari broke out of the kiss. “I will not do anything here in plain view,” he said as he slid his mouth along Niou’s neck. “It is unseemly and I wouldn’t want anyone else to see you so lost in passion. That’s a sight that I want to keep for myself.”

“Where can we go?” Niou asked. He slipped a hand up under the shirt that Oshitari was wearing and raked his nails gently along the other boy’s back.

“Somewhere close,” Oshitari replied. “And we should get there quickly as I do not know how much longer I will be able to restrain myself, Masaharu.”

“There’s the Rikkai locker room,” Niou said. “The lock is easy to pick.”

“That will work,” Oshitari replied. He pushed a hand against Niou’s erection, pulling a soft moan from the platinum haired boy. “Lead the way.”

Niou wanted to just stay where they were and let Oshitari do whatever he wanted, but realized that the street probably wasn’t the best place for sex. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm his body down and kissed Oshitari again quickly. “Come on.”  
****************************

Akaya had gone home for dinner and then went out again, not happy with the way that things had turned out. He’d really thought that when Niou-sempai agreed to help him out with his technique that everything would be okay and Akaya would be able to ask his sempai if there was a chance that they would be able to go out on a date. Then Niou had offered to take Akaya out for dinner and all Akaya could think that was it was for a prank. But he’d never seen his sempai so upset before. Akaya didn’t know what had happened, but it had seemed like a perfectly reasonable question at the time. Akaya was still so new to everything involving the heart that he didn’t know what to say or do.

He was walking back towards the courts, not really thinking, when he spotted Niou-sempai talking with Oshitari Yuushi from Hyotei. Akaya had stopped and hidden in the shadows and watched as Oshitari touched and did things that Akaya had been wanting to do to Niou-sempai. He hadn’t realized that his sempai was dating anyone and sighed. Things were hopeless. Akaya sighed and followed the older boys as they walked off, curious to see what was going to happen next. Akaya only had a vague idea of what happened between two boys, although he’d been wanting to kiss his sempai, and thought that it was a good chance to find some things out.  
**************************

Oshitari stood behind Niou as the petenshi picked the lock to the Rikkai locker rooms. He wasn’t sure exactly how well he and Niou would work together, but he was determined to give it a real try this time around. Before he’d been too focused on what was happening with Gakuto to really focus on the boy who was posing as his boyfriend. And it was possible that was the reason that Niou had been able to do so much damage in the Hyotei locker rooms. Personally, Oshitari found it hilarious that Niou had dared to mess with Atobe’s beauty supplies, but he didn’t want to have to go through another rant like Atobe had subjected the regulars to again. “Masaharu, if we do this, we agree to give this relationship our all,” he said. “I’m tired of the games.”

“That’s fair,” Niou said. “It’s not like I’m totally lost on this other kid, and you do know what makes me scream.”

Oshitari smiled. “Then get the door open and I’ll do my best to make you scream many times,” he said. “Before we have to leave for the night, that is.”

Niou pushed the door open and walked in, feeling Oshitari’s body heat behind him. Maybe two Yagyuu’s in his life wouldn’t be a bad thing. And he would be able to annoy Atobe again. “I don’t know what I want to do first,” Niou said as he turned. He pushed up against Oshitari’s firm body and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you just relax and let me take care of you?” Oshitari asked, reattaching his mouth to Niou’s neck. He was determined to leave at least one mark to show that Niou was taken. Kirihara had had his chance with the petenshi, now Oshitari intended to never let the trickster go again. “I did promise to make you scream, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Niou moaned. He started moving backwards slowly towards the wall so he would have a little extra support for his legs, which were threatening to collapse under him. He’d forgotten exactly how good Oshitari’s mouth felt against his skin.

Oshitari’s hands slid up under Niou’s shirt and pushed upwards, moving back only long enough to push the fabric off and then reattached his mouth to the smooth skin in front of him. He slowly kissed down to Niou’s chest and closed his mouth over one of the peaked nipples waiting for him, causing Niou to moan loudly and arch against him. Niou’s fingers started to fumble with the buttons of Oshitari’s shirt, forcing each one through it’s hole to expose the skin he was searching for. As Niou’s legs finally gave out, Oshitari moved with the smaller boy and ended up kneeling between Niou’s knees. “How ready for me are you, Masaharu?” he asked, his voice deeper than normal.

“Whatever you want to do,” Niou replied. 

The two boys quickly stripped off the rest of their clothes and Oshitari pulled Niou into the showers. “I wasn’t prepared enough to bring lube with me,” he murmured with a soft nip to Niou’s left ear. “I hope the water will be enough.”

“It will,” Niou replied. He took Oshitari’s erection in his hand and started stroking it softly. “So ready to feel this again.”

“When you ask like that, how can I possibly refuse you?” Oshitari asked. He slid a hand down to Niou’s ass and pushed two fingers in, not pausing until they were buried as deeply as possible. Niou cried out and arched away from the intrusion, the action pushing him in more closely to Oshitari’s chest. Oshitari caught Niou’s mouth again and slipped his tongue in to taste as he slowly stretched the other boy open.  
*************************

Akaya had been lurking outside, peering in the window, and was stunned at the level of, not violence, but repressed force that Oshitari was using with Niou-sempai. He would have been worried if not for the obvious fact that Niou-sempai was enjoying every single thing that was being done to him. When the pair vanished into the showers, Akaya took a chance to sneak into the locker room and edge closer to the showers so he could keep watching. He was curious about what was going to happen next. He still wasn’t too clear on exactly what happened between guys. Akaya knew how a guy and a girl did it, but he couldn’t figure it out for two guys. But when he looked into the showers, he had his answer. Oshitari had just turned Niou-sempai so the platinum haired trickster was facing the wall and thrust his erection into Niou-sempai’s body. Akaya had to work not to scream when he realized exactly where things went. As much as he wanted to date Niou-sempai, he didn’t want anyone touching him there. Any trace of arousal Akaya had been feeling vanished and he left. He definitely wasn’t ready to date anyone.  
*********************

Oshitari’s keen hearing picked up the sounds of the devil brat leaving and smiled to himself. He’d known the boy was there the whole time and had wanted to prove a point; Niou was his and he wasn’t going to let him go again any time soon. “Masaharu,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Niou moaned.

“How would you like to come down and play a couple of matches over the weekend?” Oshitari asked as he thrust forward sharply, erection running over Niou’s prostate perfectly. “I’ll make sure you get a chance to play whoever you want.”

“You want to talk about tennis at a time like this?” Niou gasped. 

“Why not?”

“I could think of a few reasons,” Niou said. He arched back trying to get the cock invading his body in deeper. 

“If you can still think, I’m not doing this right.” Oshitari reached around and wrapped a hand around Niou’s erection, stroking it firmly, pulling moans from Niou on each movement. He pressed his lips to Niou’s neck again and started to nip and press soft kisses to the wet skin as he shifted his angle slightly and pushed forward again sharply. Oshitari could feel Niou’s body starting to tighten and increased his speed just enough to push him over the edge. As Niou went limp against the wall, Oshitari moved in and kept moving until he climaxed as well, spurting deeply into Niou’s body.

Niou snuggled back against Oshitari and sighed. “I guess I was wrong,” he said.

“About what?”

“Wanting Akaya,” Niou said. “If he couldn’t even look at us, he wasn’t ready for a boyfriend.”

Oshitari pulled Niou into his lap and settled in tightly against him, wanting to stay buried for as long as possible. “You knew he was here?”

“I am the petenshi,” Niou pointed out. “You can’t sneak up on me.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Oshitari said. He turned Niou’s head enough that he could catch the other boy’s mouth in a soft kiss. “I can tell that you are going to keep me on my toes, Masaharu.”

“It’s good for you.” Niou kissed Oshitari again and shifted a little so his body would tense around the cock still inside it. “Don’t think I’m going to let you go so soon.”

“The idea never crossed my mind.”  
*************************

The next day, Yanagi and Yukimura cornered Niou as he was leaving the locker room for the courts. “Would you tell us what happened with Akaya?” Yanagi asked. “There is a 100% chance that something you did hurt him.”

“Hurt him, huh?” Niou asked. “I asked him out for dinner last night, Yanagi, and all he thought was that I was pranking him. I’m back with Oshitari and I never said a word to the bratling about dating. Anything he saw or did last night isn’t my fault.”

“Do you want to run laps, Niou?” Yukimura asked in a deadly voice.

“Sure,” Niou replied with a smirk. “Let me know when to stop. Oh, and I’m playing matches at Hyotei this weekend. How much data do you want?”

Yukimura watched his team’s petenshi leave and sighed. “I suppose our only hope is for Sanada to ask Akaya out,” he finally said.

“Perhaps we should just leave things alone, Seiichi,” Yanagi said. “It is possible that Akaya is having second thoughts about everything.”

“I’ll talk with him again,” Yukimura said. “After practice. How many laps should I make Niou run?”

“He really doesn’t deserve any, Seiichi, but it wouldn’t hurt him to run as many as he wants. Niou would never tell you this, but he likes to run laps. It lets him think. And if he is playing matches at Hyotei this weekend, he’ll need time to plan. There are so many ways he would be able to annoy Atobe, after all.”

Yukimura smiled. “I suppose there is some good in ever situation, isn’t there, Renji?”

“Especially when you know what you’re looking for.”


End file.
